Hagrid and the Thestrals
by K-9wolf
Summary: Hagrid seeks company among the thestrals on a lonely night after his dear dragon, Norbert, is taken from him.


Hagrid grabbed his canteens- one of water and one of butterbeer, threw on his thick-fur coat and went for the door. His large boarhound, Fang, jumped up to follow him. Hagrid turned and patted the dog on the head "Now Fang, ya know I got ter do this alone. Stay here an' be good, ya big mutt!" he said affectionately. "I'll bring ya a big steak fer dinner t'night, how's that?" Fang wagged his muscular tail and licked Hagrid's hand before trotting back to his bed.

Hagrid bent down in front of the door and pulled on his huge boots, stuck his hat a top his mussy hair and went out the door. He didn't lock his door, he never did. The man walked towards the Forbidden Forest. The day had been dark and the transition to night was barely noticeable but for the gold light managing to break through the grey clouds on the horizon. This light gilded the treetops of the forest in a very foreboding manner. To Hagrid, the light wasn't eerie, it was soothing, pleasant even. As the man walked, he took a big swig of Butterbeer. The water was for his trip back home, but now he needed the buzz.

Having just lost Norbert- his dream- he was very down, and even Fang could not keep him company. No, no creature could feel the pain of loss like a Human can. Except one. The ones that he had raised and trained, bred, and loved since they were young. They understood him.

Hagrid trekked heavily through the forest, brushing aside the branches that got in his way. He herd the centaurs keeping watch from the shadows, making sure that he didn't mess with them, and that none of them messed with him. They kept each other in check, but they didn't like the company of humans. It made them nervous. The forest was theirs, and yes, Hagrid was intruding. Not in a harmful way, but no matter. Centaurs will be Centaurs.

The Ravens flew, the sun set, and Hagrid walked. The sky remained clouded, the moon and stars were available for neither gazing nor guiding.

There, in the clearing deep in the forest. There they were. Hagrid could feel their presence before he could see them. His pride and joy were grazing in front of him. As he grew nearer, they looked up at him and seemed to smile. Not a happy smile, but a smile of a learned creature. One that has loved and lost. One that can be there fore those who have also lost. Hagrid took one last pull on his canteen before removing his boots, hat, and coat and leaving them on the edge of the clearing. This was in a sense, another home and he would respect it in the same ways that he expected people to respect his.

He walked up to the smallest one, the yearling of the herd. He was beautiful. Hagrid pulled a parcel from one of his huge pockets. The parcel contained several small pieces of raw meat. "Ya want onna these ya li'l beaut'?" He said as he offered the young one a piece. The creature took it in his narrow mouth and in a single bite it was gone. "'At's a good boy, eh!" Hagrid laughed, a thick and syrupy sound. The rest of the herd had gathered round. The creatures were dark, with a leathery gleam down their backs. They had huge wings and a skeletal frame, similar to that of an emaciated horse. But so much more beautiful than that. Hey had narrow glowing white eyes situated comfortably on the sides of their head. They knew Hagrid. And Hagrid, naturally, knew each of them.

A tear slid from his eye as they closed in on him, each wanting to be pet and fed a juicy tidbit. Hagrid knew it was more than that. He needed them and they knew it.

Thestrals are a very special creature. They will only appear to you if you've seen someone die. Witnessing that harsh of a reality releases its own magic, a magic under which the Thestrals lived. Hagrid had witnessed many a death throughout the years, and could see them as clear as day.

The thestrals had no names, but Hagrid could tell them apart just the same. His favorite one was the leader of their herd, a magnificent and large thestral with a huge neck and a lengthy flowing tail. He showed scars from battles over his position, and his eyes held a knowledge so immense that it was almost tangible. It was amazing how much emotion they showed through their pure-white orbs. Hagrid approached this particular thestral and presented him with the juiciest piece of meat, which the leader accepted gratefully. Hagrid stroked the beast's smooth mane, feeling the vertebrae that were situated beneath it.

This thestral had been Hagrid's companion on the nights when he was so lonely that he took to walking and drinking. The two of them were quite close, and the thestral had a good ear for listening, he never even talked back.

"C'mon ya great lug, le's go fer a walk" Hagrid said, stumbling as he turned to walk back into the woods, away from the rest of the herd. The thestral was there for him to lean on, and together they walked into the thicker parts of the wood.

Hagrid had never had a real partner before. No one else was his size. No one else could understand him.

The two returned to the clearing to find the remainder of the herd had dissipated. It had been a couple hours since they had departed, and Hagrid didn't expect to find the others where he'd left them. They went were there was blood, they were attracted to it's scent.

Hagrid turned to the magnificent beast and gave him a tender pat down his snout. "Yer really a great friend. 'deed the best I 'ave!" he muttered, the effects of his butterbeer wearing down now. He gave a satisfied sigh. "I guess I'll see ya la'er, aye," he nodded to himself.

The man grabbed his belongings and made the trek back to his cabin, where Fang was still patiently waiting for him and the steak he had promised.

Things would be better someday. He had to keep thinking that, and someday it would happen.


End file.
